


A Catastrophe

by sparkysalsa



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysalsa/pseuds/sparkysalsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened after Avery quit the cafe after finding out about the cat curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a little something me and my friend ( s4il0rtablet.tumblr.com ) wrote for our Hustle Cat blog a while ago. Enjoy!

I ran out of the cafe, not looking back. I could feel the weird cat changes happening all over my body; skin morphing into fur, whiskers poking out of my face. As storefronts blurred past me, I noticed my line of sight getting lower. I was starting to hunch over, till eventually I was using both my arms and legs to run. Despite running at top speed (not that I’m a slow runner), I noticed that it was taking longer to cover the distance than it usually would on two feet.

Skidding to a stop at the entrance to my apartment building, I stare up at the door, realizing that I can’t reach the handle. Spotting the tree that reaches past my unit’s floor, I rush over and start climbing, clawing my way up. I reach for the branch parallel to the third floor and look into the closest window. Yikes! That’s definitely not my unit... trying to erase what I just saw from my mind, I look into another window, and I see the comfortingly familiar green upholstery of Aunt Wendy’s couch.

Secretly thankful that I left the window halfway open on my rush to work this morning, I uncomfortably squeeze my newly cat-ified body between the glass and brick, landing upright on the cream carpet. It's relieving to be in not-really-my-own home after the traumatic experience of, y’know, transforming into a cat, but the feeling is short lived when I spot two beady, kind of stupid-looking pink eyes peering at me from behind the couch. I don't think much of it, since Mochi’s never posed a threat to his beloved owner (me, of course).

Until literally right now, when he's hissing at me and bearing his weird little claws. He's definitely uglier from down here.

I'm not sure what to do… I was human Avery for a solid 19 years, so cat Avery is, needless to say, a new experience for me. I'm kind of panicking, because not only is Mochi uglier from this angle, but he's way more intimidating… It’s in the middle of this thought that I remember: I just got myself a set of those claws he's showing off. 

And teeth. 

But, I mean, hurting Mochi? I know I make fun his weird little mug all the time, but I love the guy. He's my cat! My little buddy. My special cat friend in times of crises. But I guess now he is the crisis? Whatever. I'm not hurting Mochi! Avery, possessor of a developed moral compass; that is I!

So, after tons of mental rambling, I'm running. I'm not sure if Mochi is following, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Darting my way to my safe place, my sweet, sweet bedroom, I can't help but briefly enjoy how much easier it is to hide. That is, until I remember what I'm hiding from. I'm panicking again, and as quietly as humanly-- or I guess, catly?-- possible, I saunter my way behind some old clothing piles under my bed. Only now am I grateful for how obscenely disorganised I can be. 

I burrow myself into the pile, completely covering myself. Eugh, does this pile stink. Is this my dirty pile of laundry? Oh well, I guess it’s good for masking my scent. But wouldn’t my scent still smell like me as a cat? So why doesn’t Mochi recognize me? Or does the transformation change that too?

Or maybe he knows I'm here, and he's staring at the pile, waiting for his chance? He never was patient, but then again, I've never seen him hunt down another cat. The closest he ever got to that was when he attempted to stalk a piece of dry food that fell out of the bag. I'm a little too scared to check, for fear of meeting those clueless pink eyes, but I can't stay under here forever… especially not with how this pile smells. 

Sheepishly, I poke my…snout? Or is it still a nose? I poke my whatever out of the pile, followed closely by my eyes, and it seems that the coast is clear. Cautiously I exit the pile, expecting to be confronted by a mass of white fluff, but instead it’s quiet, too quiet…

I make my way back to the living room, and scanning the area, I'm shocked at the scene. Mochi is sitting smugly in front of a pair of long legs dressed in black slacks and black dress shoes. He’s staring up intently at whomever those legs belong to. When I raise my sights to the owner of the mysterious legs, I’m again shocked and a bit angry to find Graves standing there.  
...Graves. My boss. Standing in my apartment. Ew. 

“What are you doing here!?” I shout, but it feels underwhelming coming from a body as small as mine. Or at least, compared to the two of them, it's small. 

“I was worried, what with you throwing a fit and leaving the cafe before we had a chance to really talk things out.” Graves doesn’t sound any less… articulate than he did before, but I’m not  
surprised. 

“That definitely doesn't merit you barging into my apartment uninvited, and I don't even wanna know how you got in here, weirdo.” That didn't come out as angrily as I wanted it to. 

“Regardless of my methods, I am baffled at the thought of you leaving your poor cat to starve. No hands doesn't mean neglect, Avery.” 

“Well, what am I supposed to do with these!?” I squeal, throwing up my front legs, almost losing my balance in an effort to make a point. “I can't feed him without any thumbs. All I have is toe-beans! And a ruined life, because of you! A ruined life and beans, you fiend!” I swear, I'm angrier than I sound. 

“Fiend? Now, now, Avery, no need for such a terse tone. You will understand it someday, but not until you learn to adapt. And perhaps you could learn to respect your employer, while you’re at it.”

“Merrr,” Mochi adds. We both remember that he's right there, and Graves turns his attention to him.

“Oh, I am sorry sir. I understand that they’ve much to learn, but one simply cannot do so without a scolding or two. Surely you understand that I have your Avery’s best interest in mind, as well as yours.” 

“Merrr,” Mochi replies with what sounds like agreement. 

His Avery? Aww, Moch, you big sweetie. 

“However, back to the issue at hand, Avery; I believe that it would be in your best interest to return to the cafe with me at once.” I can't believe I forgot what he did to me, Mochi’s sweetness really can be powerful. 

“What for? What can I do there that I can't do here? Aside from… well, be human, which I guess is what you were going for there, huh?” I'm stupid sometimes. 

“Precisely. In order to properly explain the terms of what you have agreed to, it is best that you maintain your human form, which I am sure you have noticed to only be possible within the parameters of the cafe.”

“I… I guess I have no choice.” I feel kind of defeated, but it's better than how angry I was when I left in the first place. 

“Excellent!” Graves clapped his hands. “Now then, shall we be off?” I'm not nearly as excited as he is. 

“I suppose. Bye, Mochi,” I shout from the front door, feeling guilty that he has to be alone again. 

“Merr.” He meows back before Graves shuts the door.

As we leave the building in an only kind of uncomfortable silence, he seems like he has something to say. Desperate for some conversation, I look up to him. 

He clears his throat, and begins, “Avery, you don't suppose it would be…” He trails off.

“Hmm? Would be what, now?”

“...I think it would be much swifter travel for me to carry you to the cafe.” He doesn't look in my direction, but seems insistent. 

I mean, I guess he's right? 

I sigh heavily, allowing him to scoop me up in his arms, and drape me gently over his right shoulder. I've had enough arguing today. I let the ebb and flow of his walk keep me company until we arrive, all the while trying not to freak out about the fact that my boss is carrying me in his arms.


End file.
